De una misma moneda
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Candy era alegre y Annie era tímida, Candy era fuerte y Annie era débil, Candy era como el día y Annie era como la noche, Candy era felicidad y Annie era tristeza, eran no sólo el día y la noche, eran más que eso... Ellas eran opuestas como similares, cuando una se desvanece la otra se desmorona Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Cuando Candy y Annie volvieron del recreo, los otros estudiantes empezaron a darse cuenta de lo cercanas que eran. Ellos empezaron a comentar, en ese caso Archie fue la primera persona en darse cuenta.

Stear se encontraba en los vestuarios después de los entrenamientos de beisbol. Él se estaba secando con una toalla las gotas de sudor que tenía en la cara y en el cuello

-Stear-Susurró una voz baja a su lado.

El castaño miró a su hermano

-¿Que pasa Archie?-Dijo el chico de gafas felizmente.

El pelirrojo miró alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los oía. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Stear... Me he fijado en una cosa.

El mencionado ladeó la cabeza y miró al chico elegante intrigado. Como el castaño no decía nada, Archie continuó

-Creo que Candy y Annie están saliendo

Stear seguía mirando a Archie, el cual se movió incómodo. Los ojos del inventor se volvieron vidriosos mientras el pelirrojo miró al suelo, mordiéndose el labio. Unos segundos después la mandíbula del chico de gafas se abrió ligeramente.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista expectante

-¿¡Que has dicho!?-los ojos de Stear se ampliaron hasta que Archie pudo ver perfectamente el negro de sus ojos.

El chico elegante comenzó a rascarse la nuca, algo nervioso mientras asentía

-He visto muchas cosas-Empezó el joven de cabello corto. Stear estaba callado y Archie sabía que lo estaba escuchando.-Como en la última clase de karate que tuvo Candy, ¿Sabes tú por qué Annie viene a todas sus clases e inclusos a los torneos de artes marciales ahora?-El castaño asintió

-Bien, ese día, cuando Candy desapareció, fui a las gradas a preguntarle a Annie si sabía a dónde se había ido. Cuando fui donde había estado Annie, ella ya no estaba. –Mirando a su hermano menor un poco desconcertado, el castaño habló

-Pero, que Candy y Annie estuvieran desaparecidas al mismo tiempo no significa que estén saliendo, ¿Verdad?-El pelirrojo asintió afirmando

-No lo significa. Sin embargo me he dado cuenta de más cosas sobre ellas después de eso. Su compartida desaparición en la clase de karate solo fue la primera prueba.

-La primera prueba, huh...-Musitó Stear. Después de tomar un trago de agua, Archie prosiguió

-Siempre están juntas .Mucho más que dos amigas normales.-El pelirrojo paró.-O deberían estar .Ellas vienen al colegio juntas y se van juntas, van de compras, de viajes y aparecen y desaparecen de las clases de karate juntas.-Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaron mientras al inventor se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa y en menos de nada acercó su cabeza y bajó la voz.

-Hasta dicen que incluso van juntas cuando quedan a solas-Susurró

Los ojos de Stear se salieron de sus órbitas mientras que se echaba hacia atrás y miraba a Archie conmocionadp.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Donde!? ¿¡Cuando!?-El pelirrojo se estremeció ante el arrebato del inventor y puso una sobre su boca con tal de callarlo. Stear suspiró.

-Lo siento-dijo el inventor. El castaño dejo que su cabeza cayera en sus brazos y se sentó en el suelo.-Solo...No puedo creer...Que no me diese cuenta antes.-

Mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos del lugar, Archie se le acercó con tal poner una mano sobre su hombro

-No te preocupes. Pienso que mucha gente se ha dado cuenta de lo cercanas que se han vuelto Candy y Annie pero no creo que todavía nadie haya puesto todas las pistas juntas.

-No como tú, Arch.-dijo Stear.-No creo que nadie sea más inteligente y observador que tú.-dijo el inventor con seriedad.-¡Ni siquiera Annie!-Un vena roja apareció en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-Ahora me estas mintiendo.-Stear abrió su boca para protestar, pero Archie agitó su cabeza y el castaño de gafas la cerró inmediatamente. Un momento de silencio cayó sobre las dos hermanos Cornwell.

El chico elegante giró su cabeza y miró al horizonte. Stear miró sus pies.

-Tú sabes...Que yo lo debería de haber sabido.-dijo el inventor en voz baja.-Son muy buenas amigas. Ellas simplemente...encajan, ¿Sabes?-Archie sabía lo que su hermano mayor quería decir.

-Son como la mañana y la noche; completamente opuestas, pero de alguna manera pueden trabajar juntas para crear algo diferente y...completo.-Stear estalló en una sonrisa ahogada

-¿Estás comparando a las dos con el día y la noche? ¿No ves la comparación cursi que haces?-Archie se mordió el labio para ahogar su risa

-Mucho, supongo-El inventor reflexionó

-Ellas no pueden ser el día y la noche porque la ambos están separados el uno del otro. Ellos no podrían ser compañeros como Candy y Annie. Si estamos buscando comparaciones con las dos yo diría que son más como las dos caras de una misma moneda. Las caras de una moneda están unidos firmemente, como Candy y Annie, y no están tan separados como la noche y el día. Y...-El pelirrojo lo cortó

-Si una desaparece, la otra se desmorona

Después de que Archie comentara sus sospechas con su hermano, el colegio entero se enteró de la situación entre Candy y Annie o, más bien de la situación que envolvía a las chicas.

(…)

Una tarde brillante y soleada, Candy y Annie salían del colegio .Los estudiantes alrededor se paraban y las miraban fijamente mientras que ellas pasaban caminando.

Finalmente la pecosa se dio cuenta de las miradas fijas de los estudiantes.

-Annie-susurró la rubia a su amiga-¿Por qué todo el mundo nos mira fijamente?-La pelinegra miró a los grupos de estudiantes que las observaban y frunció el ceño. Unos pocos se fueron cuando fueron descubiertos, pero la mayoría evitaron sus ojos por un segundo, pero miraron hacia atrás no mucho después. La tímida ladeó la cabeza.

-No lo sé-Dijo ella perpleja-No puedo comprender porque nos miran de esta forma

-¡Hey Candt! ¡Annie!-El mencionado par intercambió miradas y giró hacia los recién llegados

-Stear, Archie, buenas tardes-Sonrió Annie.

Stear rió nerviosa

-Uh...Hehe, Hey, ustedes dos-Candy pegó un salto cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Archie puso sus dos manos en las espaldas de las dos chicas y las obligo a caminar, lejos de la gente.

La rubia pecosa y la pelinegra intercambiaron miradas confusas mientras los dos hermanos las conducían a través de los expectantes estudiantes. Un minuto después los cuatro estaban juntos en un área semi-escondida lejos de las puertas principales del colegio.

-Bien, apuesto a que ustedes dos están muy confusas ahora-Dijo el castaño de gafas

Candy y Annie asintieron silenciosamente.

Tímidamente Stear se aclaró la garganta y miró a Archie, que dio un paso hacia delante

-Realmente tenemos que disculparnos. Nunca pensamos que se extendería por todo el colegio

-¿El que se extendería? -Interrumpió la ojiverde

Ahora fue el turno del pelirrojo de aclararse la garganta

-Ya sabes, sobre eso...

-¿Sabían que cuando están dos personas juntas y todo el mundo piensan que son pareja y hablan sobre ellas todo el rato?-Annie se quedó de piedra. Candy seguía con la misma cara de absoluta perplejidad

-Sí, ¿Eso en que nos afecta a nosotras?-Stear se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonrió nervioso

-Básicamente esas dos personas son ustedes dos, chicas-La pecosa ladeó la cabeza

-¿Nosotras?-La pelinegra seguía paralizada. Los dos hermanos Cornwell las miraron nerviosos. La tímida parpadeó

-Nosotras...-

(…)

Después de un rato Stear y Archie dejaron a las dos chicas solas, Candy miró la puesta de sol en el río. Las dos chicas se sentaron al lado en la orilla del río cerca de la escuela. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada. La pecosa rompió el silencio tenso

-Hey Annie-La mencionada levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia. Candy miró hacia el reflejo del sol en la brillante superficie del agua

-¿No te gusta contemplar el atardecer? A mí me gusta ver como el día se transforma en noche. Es como magia en la vida real-Sonrió para sí misma- Bueno, por lo menos es magia de lo que llaman vida-Annie sonrió ante su comparación

-A mí también me gusta ver el atardecer-Siguió a los ojos de la rubia pecosa para ver como los vividos colores del atardecer empezaban a aparecer-Aunque, pienso que el amanecer es lo mejor. Simboliza nueva esperanza en la transición de la noche al día

-¿De verdad?-dijo Candy escépticamente-Yo siempre pensé que la noche era muy hermosa. No creo que la noche simbolice desesperación, si el día significa esperanza-Su compañera de pelo oscuro dijo suavemente

-Es una manera muy dulce de pensar-Silenció-¿Candy?-La mencionada chica no aparto sus ojos del horizonte

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensas sobre lo que nos dijeron Stear y Archie?

Candy estaba tranquila mientras continuaba mirando la puesta de sol. Los dedos de la pelinegra se movieron en el suelo de alrededor mientras que seguía sentada, esperando por la respuesta de la rubia pecosa

-Sabes...Que no me importa

La ojiazul tomó aliento. Candy continuó

-Los rumores son molestos, pero inofensivos. He aprendido al menos intentar ignorarlos y continuar con mi vida normal del colegio-Annie apartó la mirada de la ojiverde -Además, creo que sería mejor que creyeran eso...Ya sabes... En vez de la verdad, ¿No crees?-Sonrió -Todo trabaja de una manera

-Todo trabaja muy bien-Dijo Annie- Excepto por una cosa-La pecosa se giró hacia la pelinegra confusa

-¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?

La tímida miró a una confundida Candy con una mirada inquebrantable

-He sido raramente deshonesta a mí misma sobre mis sentimientos-Dijo ella, la confusión de la rubia se volvió en una titubeante curiosidad hacia su audaz e intrigante aura .Ella podía sentir que algo iba a pasar.

-Así que por el bien de nosotras no seré deshonesta hacia ti sobre mis sentimientos-Dijo Annie, Candy observo como una hebra de pelo negro verdoso caía de detrás de la oreja de su amiga y se colocaba cerca de sus ojos cerrados.

La rubia pecosa aguantó la respiración audiblemente. Ella parpadeó y aclaró su garganta un poco avergonzada. Eso estaba pasando más y más a menudo, pensó ella

-Te quiero, Candy- La mencionada parpadeó

-No puede ser-Eso debía de significar algo diferente

-Como más que una amiga

Candy no sentía nada. Nada. Ni asco, ni felicidad, ni miedo, ni emoción. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sentía nada?

Annie miró hacia abajo, su cara se escondía entre las sombras. De repente la pecosa ojiverde se dio cuenta de lo difícil que habría sido para la tímida confesarse. Ellas eran mejores amigas, con cosas complicadas, incluyendo el secreto mejor guardado de Candy de leer novelas románticas.

Así como al ser mejores amigas y ambas chicas, así que confesándose a la rubia pecosa, la pelinegra estaba saliendo del closet. El corazón de Candy fue tocado por la valentía de Annie.

"Ella es muy valiente", pensó.

Y de repente sintió luz, felicidad, se sintió libre, liberada...Pero lo más importante de todo es que sintió amor.

Amor por Annie, su mejor amiga. Su compañera en el mundo de la luz y en el de la oscuridad, de su infancia hasta podría decirse que de toda la vida. La única persona a la que conocía completamente, y a la que amaba sincera y completamente.

-Annie…- La mencionada miró a la rubia ojiverde que ya estaba de pie-Oye-Le tendió la mano. Annie, ahora confundida, agarró la mano de Candy y se levantó. Ella habría soltado su mano, pero la dejo, porque parecía que la pecosa no la quería dejar ir. Su corazón palpitaba

-Creo que eres muy valiente, Annie- Quedó en silencio, sonriendo, bajó la mirada mientras sus cabellos le cubrían, desde la muerte de Anthony en aquel accidente de auto nada sería igual en la vida de la pecosa pero por otro lado sentía que el dolor por su perdida había desaparecido. Agradecía al rubio de su corazón y se disculpaba, al menos cuando se volverían a ver en el más allá lo comprendería.

-Te amo, Annie-Susurró la pecosa mientras que cogía la mano libre de la pelinegra-Muchas gracias, por ayudarme a decírtelo

El corazón de Annie se detuvo y se le paró la respiración. Candy, su mejor amiga hasta podría decirse su casi hermana... ¿La amaba? Pero se suponía que debía pasar un largo duelo por Anthony, ¿Era esto un sueño?

-Nunca te lo había dicho porque nunca había habido alguien tan cercano a mí como tú lo has sido. Pensaba que esos sentimientos eran normales para dos mejores amigas- Candy onrió de manera pequeña mientras sus verdes brillaban- Los sentimientos que tengo cuando estoy contigo son diferentes de los que tengo cuando estoy con cualquier otra persona

Las lágrimas le traicionaron pero sin cambiar esa actitud sonriente que la caracterizaba

-Me siento...Feliz y llena de energía-dijo con una voz pero entendible -Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa. Y luego, cuando te vas, todo se vuelve muy aburrido hasta que tú regresas y haces que todo vuelva a brillar

Los ojos de Annie se ensancharon. Candy acababa de describir exactamente sus sentimientos

-Cuando me voy a dormir pienso sobre ti todo el tiempo. A veces me quedo despierta durante horas, pensando sobre los momentos que pasamos o haciendo juntas, recordando todos los buenos ratos que hemos pasado

-Yo hago lo mismo-dijo Annie-¿Te acuerdas de cuando Miena vino por primera vez al hogar? Clint y Poupeé no dejaban de pelear sobre lo que hacer con ella. Eran como una pareja de casados-Ella y la rubia pecosa intercambiaron sonrisas y se rieron

Juntando sus frentes, Annie sonrió otra vez, llena de calidez y felicidad, Candy le devolvió la sonrisa, las sonrisas contenían la misma cantidad de amor y adoración en ellas

-Hey Candy

-¿Sí, Annie?-

-Estaba pensando... Sobre lo que suelen hacer dos personas cuando se confiesan la una a la otra

La rubia levanto una ceja

-¿Oh? ¿Y que se supone que es exactamente?

La pelinegra cerró sus ojos con fuerza

-No me obligues a decirlo...-Masculló tímidamente

Candy sonrió feliz

-Dilo...-Dijo ella en broma

La tímida se mantenía en silencio mientras ella y la rubia pecosa juntaban las frentes

-¿Qué te parece...si te lo enseño?

Antes de que ella lo supiera, Candy sintió unos labios encima de los suyos, al principio estaba sorprendida, pero rápidamente respondió, devolviéndole el beso a Annie, el beso fue corto y descuidado, pero cuando se separaron, ambas chicas supieron que no podían ser más felices.

Las dos chicas se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente tiernamente y con sus manos apretadas. Annie suspiró suavemente

-Ojalá esto durara para siempre

-Lo será.

La pelinegra agitó su cabeza

-Pero nada dura para siempre-Candy sonrió

-¿Lo dices porque tú eres una hija de una familia y yo una huérfana indeseable?

-Candy, tú no…

-Piensas demasiado las cosas. Si nosotras creemos que podemos estar juntas, entonces podremos.-Annie sonrió

-Entonces mejor empezamos a creerlo ya

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?

La tímida sonrió ampliamente

-Para empezar, podemos hacer esto otra vez-Rodeó con sus brazos a Candy

Y sus labios se volvieron a encontrar una vez más, con los tonos rojizos, anaranjados y morados de la puesta de sol recortando sus figuras sentadas en la orilla del río. Si una cara de la moneda desaparece, la otra se desmorona, eso nunca va a pasar, porque las caras de una moneda están unidas, imposible de separarlas.


End file.
